My Sister's Keeper
by Celestra
Summary: ::ON HIATUS:: Due to events concerning Voldemort, Ron and Ginny must stay with their second cousin, the muggle accountant. What happens when Ron and Ginny find out their uncle is abusive? How will Ron protect his little sister from the terror that is the real world?
1. How It Began

My Sister's Keeper

By Celestra (Les-chan)

Author Notes: Hi, 'tis I, Celestra, writer of weird stuff. I don't know how my mind thought this up, but it sounded interesting enough to actually write a story about. It focuses mainly on Ron and Ginny, although Harry will be making a few cameos as well. I adore Ron, so that must be how this popped into my head! ^^ In any case, if enough people like this and want me to continue it, I will. Right now this is kind of my 'in between work and school' hobby. Anyways, please tell me if you wish to see more. Be gentle!

I must warn you that although this chapter does not contain anything dire, later chapters are going to contain abuse. Child abuse. I'm afraid if you can't handle it, you may read only this chapter, and leave, because after this, it will start.

Disclaimer: If you thought I owned Harry Potter, you must live under a rock (no offense to anybody if they _do_ live under a rock for any reason O.o ). The wonderful and talented JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I want more Harry Potter merchandise! ^^

This story takes place just after Ron and the other school-attending Weasleys arrive home for the summer holidays after _Goblet of Fire_. Just thought you'd like some background info!

* * *

It was the third summer day since Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George had arrived back at the Burrow for the summer holidays, and Ron could already tell that this year's summer wouldn't be nearly as fun as the last. Everyone had arrived off the Hogwarts Express grim-faced and pale, Harry most of all. And who could blame anyone? It looked as though the Dark Lord had indeed risen again.

Mrs. Weasley had bustled onto the platform, hugging Harry goodbye before sweeping her children away in a borrowed Ministry car to get home. Few words were spoken between them. And it had been three days since then.

Fred and George were still jovial, but not nearly as much as the previous year with 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', but they tried. They had given Mrs. Weasley a large sack of something and had whispered to her while gazing pointedly at Ron, who had no idea what they were on about.

In any case, the silence seemed less thick today as Ron sat down at the breakfast table. There was actually more chatter, although Charlie and Bill were gone again, Bill having found a new curse to break in Egypt and Charlie receiving word that a new dragon had hatched. Arms were reaching across the table for the bacon, voices speaking with cheerfulness.

As Ron slathered butter and strawberry jelly thickly over his slightly burnt toast, Ginny padded into the kitchen, taking a seat beside Ron, who passed her a plate full of sausages and French toast.

" 'Ant some?" He asked, his mouth full of bacon.

Ginny accepted the plate, smiling meekly. George, who had been absent for the past five minutes, bustled back into the noisy kitchen. He motioned for his siblings to come closer. Fred, Ron, Ginny and George all leaned forward in their seats, George looking around suspiciously.

"Well, what it is already?" asked his twin impatiently.

"I think there's something Mum, Dad and Percy know about that we don't." He said.

"There's always something that they know about and we don't. They're our parents, and Percy's naturally nosey." Ron said pointedly, taking an enormous bite out of his toast.

"No, no, no," George said, waving his hands. "Something concerning us. She got an owl, really early this morning, about four o'clock. She was talking to Dad about it, and eventually she said something like 'but what about them?' or something like that."

The way Ginny was looking at him made her look remarkably like Professor McGonagall. "And what exactly were _you_ doing awake at four in the morning?" She asked.

George smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was sort of going to Percy's room at the time, to put a fake rubber wand on his table, beside his real one, so he wouldn't know which was which."

"Oh, really? And how come I wasn't invited to help?" Asked Fred in mock anger.

"You were snoring too loud."

Their conversation was cut short, however, when Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen, a letter in a red-ish yellow envelope clutched tightly in her hand. "Eat up, dears, we have a bit of . . . news . . . that we need to share with you." She gestured to Mr. Weasley and Percy who had appeared behind her.

"Good or bad?" Ron asked.

"Well, in some ways it's good, and in some ways it's bad, I guess," Mr. Weasley answered uneasily.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Right . . ." They finished eating relatively quickly, looking at their parents and Percy expectantly, waiting for them to share their 'news'. In fact, they were actually quite surprised that Percy hadn't already told them instead of waiting for them to eat.

"This is a little difficult. Um, Molly, dear?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Darlings, I've received a letter from Dumbledore. He needs Percy and your father to spend all their time working on the . . . special situation that occurred with Harry. They also want me to come help them with the people who have shown up injured for the . . . reasons that may have occurred for the same thing. We won't be around the house a lot, I'm afraid."

Ron nodded; he could see where this was going.

"I'm afraid you four will have to stay with someone to take care of you, at least until we can come back."

"Why can't we just stay here?" asked Fred.

"Stay HERE?! Alone, where who-knows-what can come into the house and massacre the lot of you while you're unprotected?! Are you MAD?!" his mother snapped.

"Sh, Molly, it'll be fine. Anyways, Fred, George, you two will be staying with your friend Lee Jordan."

The twins looked torn between being upset and giving each other high fives. Ron, however, was staring. He was plunged into shock. They wouldn't be staying here for the summer? Where, then? "Where are we going to stay, then?" he asked tentatively, gesturing to himself and Ginny, who had come behind him.

"You'll be staying with Christopher!" Percy said brightly.

Christopher Weasley was Mrs. Weasley's second cousin accountant, the only muggle in the family, the very same one Ron had mentioned to Harry all those years ago on their first trip to Hogwarts. He was a fairly tall man, stronger than one would expect for an accountant. As he had deemed red hair not to be very good for accounting business, he had died it a black-brown color that went nicely with his mahogany eyes. Ron was very surprised his mother had chosen to send them to him, as they had not seen him for about ten years.

"Why are we staying with him? Why not one of our other relatives? I mean, we never talk to him, and we haven't seen him for ten years," Ron protested.

"We think he may be the best choice," said Mr. Weasley slightly uneasily. "Should there be an . . . attack," he swallowed, "If you're staying with a muggle than it's unlikely he'll look for you there."

"I still don't want to stay with him," said Ron snappily, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Don't be silly, Ron. Why, I think that you don't want to stay with him simply because he's a muggle." Percy looked over at Ron haughtily.

"No, that's not it at all, you great prat!"

"Boys, boys. Don't argue! Ron, Ginny, you'll be staying with Chris and _that's final_!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

At the mention of his sister's name, Ron glanced over at her. And nearly choked. Ginny was looking quite pale, her hands hanging limply at her sides. Her mouth was open slightly, looking like she was screaming silently and softly. It was her eyes, however, that worried Ron. They were wide, and very shiny, looking as though she had heard or seen something completely morbid.

"Please, don't make us stay with him!" She whispered. "Please!"

"Why ever not, Ginny?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny did not answer. She looked to Ron for help and received a bewildered look.

"Because, he . . . um, he . . ."

"Nonsense, Ginny. He's just a muggle."

"But . . ."

"You're going," Mrs. Wealsey said firmly. "Go pack. Now, please."

Ron and Ginny were upstairs, hurriedly packing. It was a good hour or so before they had packed everything that they were going to need for the entire summer, but when their task was finally finished, Ron went to see his sister.

"Ginny, why were you so frightened about visiting Chris?" He asked seriously, his green-brown eyes regarding her.

For a moment, Ginny didn't speak or even move. Finally, rocking on the balls of her feet, she looked at him. She was about to answer, before Percy came sweeping in. She abruptly closed her mouth, her wide eyes on her older brother.

"Percy!" exclaimed Ron angrily. "She was about to tell me something!"

Percy regarded him for a moment before looking away. "You and Ginny are leaving now. Fred and George are waiting to say goodbye to you downstairs."

He turned on his heel and fled down the many rickety stairs in the Burrow. Ron and Ginny followed, though not as quickly as they were lugging their heavy trunks behind them. When they finally reached the bottom, they saw Fred, George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for them. They both hurried forward to give their siblings and parents a hug. When they had finished, Mrs. Weasley was standing before them, holding her wand on her hand.

"How are we getting there?" asked Ginny nervously.

"We're going to perform the Bannavel Charm," said Mrs. Wealsey.

"What does that do?" asked Fred inquisitively.

"It's kind of like a banishing charm, except you reappear in a chosen location. For Fred and George, at Lee Jordan's house, and for you and Ginny at Chris's apartment." Percy explained primly. "The apartment is 655 Nissis Terrace."

"What kind of name is 'Nissis'?" asked George, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, the names those muggles dream up, eh George?" Mr. Weasley said dreamily.

Mrs. Weasley shot him a look.

"Ah, right, to business," he said, taking out his own wand. He cleared his throat, pointing his wand at Fred and George, who grasped their suitcases and looked keenly at Mr. Weasley.

"Ahem. _Banii Ryok Haus Lee Jordan_!" A brilliant yellow-white beam of white shot out of his wand, creating a kind of wind that only seemed to pass by the twins. In a blink, the both of them, along with their trunks, were gone.

"I expect they'll be up to all sorts of mischief at Lee Jordan's house," Percy sniffed.

Mrs. Weasley ignored him. "See, dears, it's very simple. Now, both of you take your trunks." She grasped her wand and pointed it at them. "_Banii Ryok Haus Christopher Weasley_!"

As she said the words, the same brilliant yellow-white light flashed, followed by the most peculiar feeling Ron was sure he had ever experienced. He could feel the light going through his body, actually _feel_ it. But how could one _feel_ light? And then, the most curious sensation, that every particle in his body had been made feather-light, he felt as though he would float away if he didn't grab onto something soon. And still, he heard a noise reverberating in his ears, a deafening sort of _whooshing_ noise, and he felt himself speeding backwards, very fast.

There was a large _thump_ as his trunk fell out of his hands. He landed on a hard piece of ground, his eyes misty as he tried to rid himself of the dizzying sensations he had felt seconds before. As his vision cleared, he saw Ginny land next to him, her baggage tumbling out her hands to land beside his.

For a moment, the both of them just sat still, trying to resume breathing like a normal person. Suddenly, a voice standing behind Ginny and Ron spoke up.

"Hello there, Ron, Ginny."

Ron looked up. It was Christopher Weasley, no doubt about that. He looked nearly the same as he remembered him. He was a strongly built man, muscle-bound yet still a little portly in the stomach. The trademark red hair of the Weasleys was, as Ron remembered, dyed a very dark color, not quite brown and not quite black, which seemed to be the trademark of all his fellow accountants. His eyes, also a dark brown, were very icy. Ron remembered that when he was little, staring into his Uncle's eyes for too long always gave him an inexplicable shudder of both cold and fear.

"Hi," said Ginny quietly. Ron glanced at her before echoing her words.

"Here, let me help you with your trunk," said Chris, bending over until he was nearly level with Ron's face. Ron could smell the strong scent of liquor on his breath. His insides wriggled uncomfortably and for a fleeting moment, he thought he would be sick.

Chris grabbed a hold of both Ron and Ginny's trunks. He easily hoisted them over his shoulders and brought them to some stairs that were carpeted a pale grey-blue. He then shifted their weight and carried them upstairs, depositing them in front of two doors.

"Your rooms are in there," he said simply before walking off.

"Warm welcome, wasn't it?" Ron whispered, grinning. Ginny smiled weakly, and Ron was not pleased to see that she still looked a bit pale. He shrugged it off, however, and hoisted his trunk a little higher, though not as easily as Chris. He lugged it through the door on the left and left it there in the middle of the room. He then turned around to help Ginny.

As soon as their luggage was in their rooms, they went to explore the fairly large apartment. Their rooms had the same pale grey-blue carpeting as the stairs and the hallway, and medium sized beds were furnished with thick purple and blue quilts. In both rooms there were large windows.

The bathroom was, quite simply, a normal bathroom with light blue tiling. The door to their uncle's room was ajar, and when they peeked in, they saw that it was furnished similarly to their own. Down the stairs, the kitchen looked quite normal except that it was clear, sparkling white. And just outside it, was an enormous balcony that overhung the street filled with busy cars below. Ron whistled; it was long drop.

They both turned as they heard their uncle's footsteps behind them. "Your mother is going to apa – appara - apari –"

"Apparate?" Ron suggested helpfully.

"Yes, apparate, in the morning. Be sure to cook her breakfast," he added gruffly.

Ron nodded. "Alright."

Chris continued, "I'm going off to work now. Be back in about three hours. Have supper on the table." Ron nodded again.

Chris stared at them before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Ron . . ."

Ron turned to face his little sister. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something!" She said, her eyes looking at him desperately.

"Well, go on then," he prodded.

"No, upstairs!" Ginny protested. "In case he comes back, let's go upstairs!"

Ron was starting to become suspicious. It seemed that whatever she wanted to tell him had been bugging her all day. He appeased her, however, and followed her upstairs to her room. There she stood, rocking back and forth nervously on the balls of her feet, her eyes beginning to shine with fear again.

"What is it?" Ron asked slowly, starting to feel both slightly nervous and impatient.

"About Uncle Chris . . ."

"Yeah?"

"He's . . . he's . . . I think he's . . ."

"What, Ginny, what? He seems pretty nice."

"No, he's . . ." Ginny appeared to be struggling for words.

"What about him?" Ron asked doubtfully, noting the fear that was clouding Ginny's eyes.

There was silence for a few seconds. Ginny swallowed, her eyes flickering then closing. When they finally opened, she swallowed again.

"Ron, I think Uncle Chris is abusive."

To Be Continued!

I realize I am incredibly evil for stopping it there, but you guys won't continue reading if I drag the introduction out too long, will you? ^^ I know this is short (at least compared to my usual work) but this was designed to short, concise and to the point. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer! I hope you enjoyed my introduction, and if you took the time to read this than surely you have the time to review ^^

See ya later, and Merry Christmas!


	2. Facts and Confirmation

My Sister's Keeper

By Celestra (Les-chan)

Author's Notes: Hey you guys! This will probably be my fastest update since DigiPoke – MSTed! I really am quite proud of this fic and I _do_ know what the majority of what is going to be written. Most of the major stuff in any case. I'm dedicated to finishing this and if you know me, you know I'm the _slowest_ updater on Earth. Some of my fics haven't been updated in a _year_! That's why I want to finish this, because I like it a lot! Ramblings aside, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! Happy New Year!

To the readers: First, to **Moonie2**, you were my first reviewer, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel so special because of your threats of me to continue! Secondly, to **Aurumlupi**, thank you as well! You caught the little thing I left – how I left it off before Ginny could explain her evidence! Basically, I did it to get you to read, but rest assured, it's all revealed in this chapter! Believe me, it's all planned out! Thanks, also, to **Carey** ^^ Anyways, You guys are fab!

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are stupid, and it's elongating my author notes. I don't own any of the characters here (darn!) except for Christopher Weasley. You can use him as **long as you ask me first**. Can't see why you'd want him anyhow . . . So, I don't own anything by JK Rowling, but I **do** own this story. Don't steal it, please.

And now for chapter two!

**Warnings:** There _is_ abuse in this chapter. Leave now if you don't wish to witness! As well, there is some language. This is PG13 for a reason you know!

Chapter Two

Facts and Confirmation

"Ron, I think Uncle Chris is abusive."

Ron's eyes grew wide. Very wide. He looked as though he were about to say something but seemed to think better of it. Finally, he turned to look at Ginny right in the eye.

"Ginny," he began in a placating tone, "I think the heat has gotten to you. Why don't you go lie down?"

Ginny stared at him. "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked in a whisper, her lower lip trembling. "You think I'm joking, or delirious, or lying, but you don't think I'm telling the truth, do you?"

Ron was looking at her uncomfortably. Christopher Weasley couldn't be abusive. How could he be?

"Ginny . . ." he began again. Ginny was looking as though she were about to cry. She didn't, however, and continued to look at Ron.

Ron was feeling uncomfortable again. He cared about his sister deeply, but what was he supposed to do? He bent down to her height, staring her in the eyes. "Ginny, Uncle Chris isn't abusive. He can't be abusive."

"He is," she protested.

"Ginny, look at it the way I see it. We haven't seen him in _ten years_. The last time we saw him, I was four, and you were three. There aren't a lot of things I remember about him, and, Hell, I'm surprised you even remember who he is!" He smiled, though it wasn't as wide as usual. Abuse was a serious subject, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why Ginny would say something like that about her own relative. "Why don't I get you a drink or somewhat and we can play Exploding Snap or something?" He turned to go down to the kitchen.

He was halfway down the stairs before Ginny's shout stopped him.

"Ron, the last time _you_ saw him was ten years ago."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. His face was considerably pale and his eyes were stony. "What do you mean by that?" he whispered. He turned and walked back up the stairs.

"What I mean, Ron, is the last time _you_ saw him was ten years ago. I've seen him a lot after that."

"When?! Wouldn't I have seen him too?" Ron demanded.

"No, Ron. The last time I saw him was in your first year at Hogwarts, the year I was finally without anyone to keep me company."

"What? You mean that the one time I was gone, he was here?"

"Exactly."

"That doesn't prove anything, you know." Ron protested.

"Let me finish," Ginny said impatiently, waving a hand. "It was about a month after you guys left for Hogwarts. Mum decided that I needed someone else to talk to so they invited Uncle Chris to spend Halloween with us. Mum and Dad were going to go to the Annual Ministry of Magic Halloween Fund's Ball and Chris would stay with me." Here Ginny stopped.

"Go on," Ron prompted, poking Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath, her mahogany irises looking at Ron. "He didn't really want to stay. It's like he developed a fear of wizards and witches; he hates magical people. It's like in the medieval times. I think the only reason he stayed is because of Dad. Since the reason he had to stay was because of me, he . . ."

"What did he do?" Ron asked, his blue-green eyes narrowing.

"He kept . . . he kept threatening me. Telling me I was something that never should have happened. Something that didn't deserve to live. He only did it when Mum and Dad weren't around, of course, and he told me that if I ever told he would . . ." She trailed off.

"The bastard," Ron hissed. His attitude had changed completely. A Weasley or not, nobody had the right to threaten to hurt his sister, no less carry out the threat. _Nobody._

Ginny continued, "So, when Mum and Dad finally left, he left me against their wishes. He came back much later, and he had been drinking."

Ron was dreading what Ginny may say next. He found his arms drawing her close to him for comfort. She nestled inside his arms, shaking a little.

"He was quite drunk, you know, but he knew what he was doing. He was about to . . . about to strike me before he went unconscious. Strong alcohol he had, I reckon." She squirmed in Ron's arms. "I don't want him to continue from where he left off . . ." she whispered, trembling.

Ron hissed quietly. Where did Chris get off thinking he could hurt his little sister? _His_ little sister! He looked the trembling Ginny in his arms. This was the girl who had been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort _in her very first year_. This was the girl who had barely survived the ending encounter where fully-grown wizards would've crumpled almost immediately at the beginning. This was the girl who was now shaking in his arms, frightened because someone she had thought was family, wanted to hurt her, just because she was what nearly everyone in her family was. It made him _sick_. It revolted him. Who would want to hurt _Ginny_?

Unconsciously, his arms tightened around her. He rocked her back and forth with her in his lap as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Please, Ron, don't let him hurt me! I swear I never meant to make him angry with me!"

Ron looked up sharply. "You're afraid I think you made him angry?!" He looked her in the eye, a very serious expression on his face. "Ginny, I wouldn't care if you made him angry! I know you didn't, but even if you had, nothing gives him the right to threaten you! And absolutely, positively _nothing_ gives him the right to _hurt_ you!"

Ginny was crying. "So you believe me?" she sobbed.

"Yes, yes, of course," Ron said, trying to soothe her. "I promise I won't let him to anything to you if I can help it! You're my little sister. Do you remember that time when you were three and you fell and hurt your arm? I promised that if I were around, you wouldn't get hurt! I've always intended to keep that promise, Ginny, even if it didn't seem so. Always."

Ginny calmed down a little, more composed in that moment where Ron had taken her in his arms than she had been ever since she had first heard just _who_ she would be spending her summer holidays with.

Ron was still sitting on the bed, with Ginny in his lap, his arms entwined around her small, lithe form as though to protect her and ward off danger. They both sat like this for a good few minutes before Ginny jolted up with a gasp.

"Ginny? What is it?" Ron asked worriedly, fearful that Chris decided to come home early.

"Dinner! We have to make his dinner!"

"Oh, shit. We have to cook for that bastard too?" He glanced at Ginny. "Sorry about the language, Ginny. It's just, what you told me makes me want to-" He made a violent gesture in mid-air. Ginny grinned weakly.

"That's alright. But . . ." Her grin faded. "What do you think he'll do to us if we don't have dinner ready?"

"Personally, Ginny, I'd rather not think about that. Let's see here . . ." He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully, his brow furrowed.

"Do you know how to cook, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Er, I was kind of hoping you knew how . . . I thought you did, as you're a girl and all . . ."

"Oh, great. We have to make dinner for Chris and neither of us know how to cook."

"Relax, we'll think of something."

"Hold on, how much time do we have left?" asked Ginny.

"Um, about two hours," Ron said, looking at his watch. "D'you think that'll be enough time?"

"Let's hope so," said Ginny, rolling up her sleeves as she went down to the kitchen. She moseyed around until she came to a shelf filled with cookbooks. Ron, who came down the stairs after Ginny, looked around the kitchen nervously. "Are you sure you should be poking around there?"

"Ron," Ginny said exasperatedly, "How are we going to cook supper without a cookbook?" She selected one titled _"Classy Tastes With Simple Meals_".

"Urgh," said Ron. "Can you think of a more cliché title?"

"I probably could if we had the time," grinned Ginny. She opened the cookbook, flipping through the pages looking for anything that looked promising. She skipped by a serious of pages involving casseroles, stews and steaks. She finally landed on a very hopeful looking pasta dish. She scanned the lines eagerly. Quickly, she checked the fridge and cupboards for the required materials, and luckily, quite a lot of them were there.

"Hmm," she said. "We don't have any Angel Hair pasta but we do have Tortellini. We also don't have any Cream of Mushroom soup, but-" She fished around in the cupboards again, "But we do have New England Clam Chowder! Ron, I'm quite sure we can make this! It's not hard at all!"

Ron leaned over, also scanning the pages. "Hmm . . . Boil water at 100 degrees for 10 minutes . . . Pour in the pasta and let it cook for 45 minutes . . . Simmer with two table spoons of the creamy sauce . . . Dribble desired amount of sauce when cooled . . . Add a sprig of parsley for a festive look. Right then, that's easy enough. Let's get to it!"

"But Ron, do you think he'll want it?"

"Of course! Come on, Ginny; let's make it already! I'll bet he'll be contented at the very least!"

"If you say so . . ."

The meal was indeed fairly simple to make and the only real problem was when Ginny accidentally spilled some of the sauce down her front. She cleaned herself up and set the table for the three of them and they still had about seven minutes before Chris was expected to show up. Both Ron and Ginny had broad smiles on their faces. They simply couldn't help being proud! They had cooked an entire meal and by the smell of it, it was going to taste _wonderful_! They were both in good moods and couldn't help but think that Chris would probably be so pleased he would even drop his stiff manner and maybe even be _kind_.

And although Ron and Ginny didn't know this, it was far too much to hope.

They heard a key grate in a lock and suddenly, the front door flew open as Christopher Weasley strode into the apartment. Ron could feel his happiness fading as he looked at the stony expression his uncle was currently wearing. He watched Chris put a brown paper bag down.

_'Oh no . . .'_ Ron became sick with apprehension. _'Oh no . . . Please don't tell me . . .'_ But no, he was right. A brown bottlenose poked over the top of the bag. His fear was confirmed. His uncle had been out drinking. Oh, this could _not_ possibly end well . . .

"What are you two staring at?"

Ron realized too late that both he and Ginny had been staring at him, transfixed. He could only hope that his uncle wouldn't be aggravated by it . . .

"Get the hell in there and start eating! I expect it will be getting cold." Chris spoke this last sentence in a sickly-sweet voice. It took Ron a few seconds to realize he was mocking them.

"C'mon, Ginny," he said, grasping her by the hand.

"Ron, he's not drunk! He's been drinking, but he's not drunk and if he does anything he'll be doing it on purpose!" Ginny whispered frantically when they arrived in the kitchen.

"I know," Ron whispered back. "Stay close to me, okay?"

Ginny nodded fearfully. "Oh, this is _not_ good," she moaned quietly, wringing her hands.

Chris sauntered into the kitchen. Upon seeing the table's contents, he scowled angrily. "What the hell is this crap?!" he demanded furiously. Ginny winced at his harsh language, trying to shrink away and get closer to Ron. Chris noticed this and strode towards her furiously.

"You! You cooked this! Why would you cook pasta?! You know I like steak! Why the hell didn't you cook steak?! Can't you do anything right?!"

Ginny blinked, trying to muster up enough courage to answer. Chris seemed to think she was taking too long, for he leaped forward and grasped Ginny's right wrist.

"Ow!" she cried. "Please let go! That hurts!" She could hear Ron snarling beside her.

"Answer me!" Chris yelled, twisting savagely. "I don't know how to cook steak, Uncle Chris! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Ginny cried.

"That's not good enough!"

Ginny tried to slump forward, her back was arched with the pain in her right wrist, but Chris wouldn't let her. She whimpered. Ron, however, had had enough.

"Stop it! I told her it would be fine for her to cook the pasta, so if you have a problem with it, take it up with me!" Ron shouted, leaping forward. He wrenched Ginny's wrist free from Chris's strong hand. Ginny fell to her knees and leaned with her back against the wall, holding her wrist close to her chest, gasping in pain. Ron was standing protectively in front of Ginny, facing Chris with a determined look in his eyes. Chris was staring at Ron, sizing him up.

"If you so much as _touch_ my sister again, you will _regret it_," Ron hissed, his hazel-blue eyes boring into Chris's dark ones.

"What are _you_ going to do about? You're just a teenager!" Chris snarled, pushing Ron back a bit. Ron didn't move, still glaring at Chris as though daring him to do it again. He had a sudden idea. "I'll curse you if you do!"

At this, Chris just threw back his head and laughed. "You can't do magic over the holidays or they'll expel you from that freak school of yours!" Seeing the mystified look on Ron's face, he added, "Oh, your mother filled me in on _that _delightful little detail." He dropped his unctuous tone. "I think it's _you_ who will be having problems if you talk to me like that again. After all, I'm allowing _freaks_ like you to stay in my apartment!" He smiled maliciously and began to advance on Ron.

_'I don't like the way he's looking at me.'_ Ron thought. A wave of cold fear suddenly swept through Ron. Unconsciously, he moved a step back. Silently, he cursed himself. _'Don't show him you're afraid,'_ Ron told himself.

Suddenly, like a snake, a hand was lifted into the air and came crashing down upon Ron Weasley's life as he knew it. Chris was wearing a ring, and it sliced down his cheek with the blow. A very intense pain registered itself in Ron's brain before his mind could comprehend he had just been hit.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked.

Ron raised a hand and put it to his cheek, tasting blood in his mouth, all the while still watching his uncle. Ron had been hit before, in fights, sometimes with some of the haughty rich boys who lived in his town and mocked his house and family, and the occasional scuffle with Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle. But none of the blows had been like that. This was from someone who was supposed to be his _family_. And yet his blow had radiated coldness, pain, and hatred.

Suddenly, a blur of red ran in front of him, and Ginny was standing in front of him. "How DARE you hit my brother! He never even did anything to you!"

And somewhere, underneath all of Ron's numb disbelief, his mind said, _'Ginny never stands up for herself. But she's standing up for me now . . .'_

Chris continued to advance, looking at the red-haired girl as she stood in front of her brother. Ron saw his face twisting in malice._ 'Oh God . . . that look he's giving her . . . that's the same look he gave me before he . . . before he-' _Ron's eyes widened in anxiety.

"Move, Ginny! He's going to hit you!" And not even bothering to wait for her reply, he threw himself at Ginny, his arms enveloping her frame as he heaved her out of the way.

But Ron's push was too powerful; they both tumbled straight into the table, Ginny un-hurt as Ron's left shoulder smashed into the table, sending waves of pain cascading down his arm. The table shuddered as though in a tremor and one of the pasta-laden plates (nicely decorated with a sprig of parsley resting on top) smashed on the floor, spilling Tortellini shells everywhere.

Chris let out a terrible roar (Ron and Ginny had half a mind to cover their ears) and charged towards them. Ginny, almost paper-white with terror, grasped Ron by the wrist, urging him to get up. Ron didn't need the urges of his sister; pushing her in front of him, both of them raced towards the stairs. They were almost halfway up before Chris shouted, "Oh no you don't!" and grabbed a hold of Ron's ankle, pulling him partly down the stairs and making both the Weasley children fall over like a pair of dominoes.

Ginny quickly scrambled to her feet as she heard Ron groan in pain. Chris was down near the bottom of the stairs, but he had a hold of Ron's ankle. Ron, to prevent himself from being dragged down the stairs, was lying on his front, his chest hitting the steps as his uncle tried to pull him down, his arms laced around one of the bars attached to the railing. Ron moaned again; his uncle was much stronger than he was and it was costing great effort to keep himself there, and yet, he couldn't deny it, he was slowing losing his grip and moving downwards.

"Ginny!" he gasped. "Go! Run into your room and hide or something! Go on; leave me! Don't let him get you too!"

"No, Ron, I can't leave you and just let him take you!" Ginny was panicking. _'Oh my Gosh, what am I going to do? I want to run and hide but I can't just leave Ron with Uncle Chris, not after all he's done for me! Oh . . .' _

Wringing her hands, Ginny stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling. She reached Uncle Chris and began pummeling him with her fists, trying to make him loosen his grip on Ron's ankle enough to allow him to escape. It had absolutely no effect. Chris was a large man and she doubted he could tell she was punching him rather than tickling him. This made her feel very weak and helpless, and Chris was still trying to drag Ron down the stairs, almost without effort though Ron was still struggling.

Chris gave a particularly hard tug – Ron gave a strangled yell and began to slide down rapidly – and Ginny, in a state of panic, did the only thing she could think of – she leapt forward and bit Chris on the arm holding Ron's ankle, biting as hard as she possibly could. Chris shouted loudly and swore creatively, his grip on Ron slackening. Ron scrambled up and Ginny raced past Chris up the stairs, joining up with Ron who stumbled up the steps, massaging his aching ribs.

Ron didn't have long to brood on it, however, as Chris, yelling madly, started up the stairs, positively screaming at them about 'being wizard freaks'. Ron, in a state of worry about his sister, pushed her into his room.

"Stay in here, Ginny!"

Ginny did as she was told. Ron was starting to come in after her before Chris's thick arm pulled him sharply back.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked.

Ron struggled in Chris's grasp, trying very hard not to look at Ginny, as he was sure she would be looking horror-struck.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ron snarled. "Why are you doing this to us? We've never done anything to you!"

"You want to know why I'm doing this?" Chris asked, leering at Ron unpleasantly. "It's because you're _wizards_. You do all that fancy _magic_, but let me tell you, there's nothing wonderful about it! It makes you a _freak_! Makes you un-respected to the famous people of the world! And then you and your family run around, keeping _secrets_ and saying things you deem important and talking about your bloody _ministry_! It's bad enough I'm related to you, but the fact that your _mother_ thinks that I can take care of that little _brat_ (here he gestured to a flabbergasted Ginny still standing in the doorway) and three years later expects me to keep two of you filthy little poor mongrels of wizards for the _summer_! I won't have it! And I know what you call us, us perfectly normal people, you call us _muggles_ or something and think we're the abnormal ones but look at _you lot!_ You lot, with your _robes_ and your _cauldrons_ and your _owls_ and those_ damn hats!"_

Chris was breathing very heavily, looking at one Weasley child to another. Ron was beginning to understand – Christopher Weasley was very much like the medieval muggles – and even more so like Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. It was like having their very own Dursleys, though this thought was far from pleasing.

Ron was shaking in suppressed rage though Chris was still very tightly holding onto his arm. "You mean to tell me," Ron said, almost snarling, "That the reason you're doing this to us, though we never so much as _lay a finger_ on you, is because we are what we are?! That's bloody barbaric! It's – it's uncivilized! What is WRONG with you?!"

Chris scowled, and this wasn't a pretty sight as Chris had a very ugly scowl. "That's it, Ron. And you know what? If you breathe so much as a _word_ of this to your mother when she comes to see you tomorrow, you and your sister will sorely regret it."

For the first time since Chris's tirade, Ron glanced at Ginny. She was pale and shaking, still standing at the doorway, and at Chris's words, she gave a small whimper.

Chris tightened his grip on Ron's arm, putting his face so close to Ron's that he could taste the faint alcohol on his breath from before. His stomach turned.

Chris continued to speak. "There are a very large amount of painful things one human can do to another, you know," he said, smirking at the fear in Ginny's face. "And I daresay that if you speak to your mother about this, both of you will find out a great number of them."

He left this threat hanging in the air, sneering as Ron's jaw dropped open, as he comprehended that Chris was threatening them. And with that, Chris threw Ron into the wall, turned on his heel and walked back downstairs.

Ron slid down the wall, gasping in pain, clutching at his already aching ribs. "Bloody Hell," he whispered.

Ginny immediately went over to him, kneeling by him. "Ron! Ron, oh, Ron, are you all right, Ron? Ron!" she squealed.

"I'll be fine," Ron gasped. "Come on, let's get into the room, I want to sit on something _soft_ . . ."

Ron heaved himself up, allowing Ginny to help support him as they trudged into Ron's room.

"Oh, Ron, I was so scared!" Ginny breathed, looking terrified.

"It's okay, Ginny, he's gone for now . . ." Ron said, more to himself as he spoke so quietly.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll protect y-" And suddenly, without warning, Ron collapsed on his bed.

*****************To Be Continued! *****************

Oh, that was a terribly evil cliffhanger, I know ^^ I'm actually fairly pleased with this chapter, as, of course, I hope you are! I'm sorry I didn't have update as soon as I thought I would, but I had the smallest case of writer's block imaginable, but as you can see, it was quickly fixed J

Just in case you were wondering, the reason Ron and Ginny refer to Chris as 'Uncle Chris' is because I'm not quite sure what you call your mom's second cousin and uncle seemed like my best bet! Another thing is there is no such cookbook as 'Classy Tastes With Simple Meals' (at least to my knowledge) so if you attempt to make the pasta recipe mentioned above and it doesn't work (or blows up in your face), it's not my fault! Try at your own risk only!

With that said, please leave me your review with what you thought of this chapter! (Constructive Criticism welcome, flames without a good reason will be the topic of "Losers with no life" discussion at my school the next day ^^ And just normal comments will be nice too ^^

Ja! *Celestra*

*Oh, and I'm terribly sorry about the Ron abuse! Please don't take it seriously as Ron is my favorite character! My friend Debbie once said (in response to writing about fictional characters) that you always torture your favorite character because . . . well, you just do! *


	3. Holding Back

My Sister's Keeper

By Celestra (Les-chan)

:cowers in fear : Okay, I am so, so, SO sorry that this update took forever! I know that several of you probably think that I've abandoned this fic – well don't worry, I haven't. I'm just an incredibly slow updater; I've always been one :p Actually, I do have an excuse for not getting this chapter out as quick as possible – and believe me, I've been trying to get to this fic in months. Anyways, a while back in June, I received an email from someone I didn't know. At the time, however, the address looked like that of my friend Alex, so I thought it was him. Anyways, I opened it, as well as the attachment, and yay, guess what? It was a computer virus! Needless to say, I was furious that I hadn't examined the address more carefully, and even more so when my entire hardrive died, erasing everything stored on it, including my beloved fics ;-; So I've had to retype everything I had before my computer died, and THEN update from there. I'm sorry it's taken forever, I really am :(

Anyways, answers and thanks to the reviewers

**Chronicles Bailey: **Yep. Only this was started a long time before the fifth book was out, thus the differences.

**Microphone: **I'm glad you like this story, and I really am sorry about the wait, I know it's taken ages :( I don't have writer's block, I just have no time, lol. When I originally planned this story, it wasn't supposed to be a romance, but I can think of a part where I can put some Ron/Hermione, just for you. Personally, I rather like that couple myself :P And as to what's planned with Chris . . . well, we'll see :P

**goblz:** Don't worry, I'm continuing :D

**the-ringspell: **I know, 'twas evil. Grr, now I have to rewrite it . . . oh well. Don't worry, I've updated :D

**Eh Man:** Muah, even abnormal comments are fine, don't worry :P Yes, yes, I know you tend to torture your favorite characters . . . coughPONYANDSTANLEYcough Guess that's another reason why we were separated at birth, right? I too do it . . . coincidentally, since I was nine as well does the characteristic pose Thanks glad you like it!

**Naomi SilverWolf: **Your shouts at me to update are actually quite inspiring, thank you!

**Lawn Flamingo no5: **Yes, I know cliffhangers are hard to wait for . . . But I do them all the time. It keeps the reader coming back, see? Muah, you'll soon find out what will happen to Ron and Ginny . . . :cackles because she knows what's coming: LOL And about if they do magic . . . we'll just see ;)

**Lil' Smartass: **Wow, someone actually depends on having to read what I write! Ooh:looks star struck: I'm glad you weren't too angry with me, lol.

**Chasity: **Yeah, it can be disturbing . . . but it's fun, you know? You torture your favorite characters so that you feel much better in the end when they feel better. Well, that or die, but it's unlikely I'll be writing that soon, so don't worry ;)

**Karlei Shaynner: **I'm glad you like it so much :)

**Arynnl:** Thank you very much! I do plan on finishing, although that may take a while at my updating rate . . . lol

**Lourdes: **You'll just have to see what will happen with Mrs. Weasley ;) And yes, one of the reasons I'm doing this story is because I really can't stand abuse of any kind, especially child abuse. It's right up there with racism.

**slapmesilly: **Hey, I'm glad you and your friends like it!

**Major Magic: **Hey you! Sorry it's taken so long, but you know how slow I am . . . lol :D Yeah, it is an important issue; that's partly why I feel the need to continue it so much. As to what Ron will do . . . you'll just have to wait ;)

**Lady Knight of Kennan: **Muah, Ron is such a great character. So is Ginny; I can have fun writing them :D I'm glad you like it, and yes, it will be an interesting summer for them, won't it!

**Yokata: **SEAMOUSE! Muah. Yes. Anyways, I'm finally updating, so you'll see what happens next eventually :D

**moonlight2: **Not morbid; just torturous

**katherinek: **Thank you!

**tournesol: **Hey there! Actually, you brought up quite an interesting point . . . I don't really know if Mrs. Weasley's side of the family would be called 'Weasley' as well, although I presume they wouldn't. Just a little mistake on my part, don't worry, lol. I just had this huge urge to call the villain 'Christopher Weasley . . .' I liked the sound of it. And as for the other Weasleys . . . you'll see ;)

**Mel Adrienne: **Muah, evil is good That's okay, you didn't know I was planning it that way. And it's fine to hate me, I know perfectly well how evil that cliffhanger was :D

**Magic Midget: **Yes David . . . it was. Can't say I don't agree though

**Moonie2: **Muah, I lurve Remus too Not as much as Ron though! Of course I mentioned you, weren't you one of my first reviewers? grins I'm glad you feel special, heheh. Yay, death threats to make you write or always neat

**swimade333: **Yep, angsty Ron fics are fun

**Aurumlupi: **Yes, Mrs. Weasley would definitely be in a rage; I can picture it now, lol :p Of course, you'll have to wait until you'll see what involvement she'll have . . . if any . . . :is having fun being cryptic:

**Carey: **No problem And yeah, see, we know what we're talking about. We're all about the Ron torture! laughs

**x cherrykoolaid: **Wow, I didn't know you read this fic LOL :D Muah, yes, poor Ron :P

If you reviewed at least once and I didn't mention you, I'm sorry! Please inform me and I'll put you up in the next chapter :)

Anyways, just one more quick note before we start. I am well aware of all the events that took place in the fifth Harry Potter book, including the summer, having read it more then once. However, this story was begun long before OoP was released. Therefore, I'm going to continue it the way I already had it, which was the wizarding world believing Harry and Dumbledore about Voldemort. So please don't tell me that in the book the summer was much different, because I know. If you like, you can consider it semi-AU, but it really is only me continuing the mood from before

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I lied; I have to do this first before I start. Anyways, I don't own anything at all from the world of Harry Potter. JK owns it all. Well, I do own Christopher Weasley . . . unfortunately . . . and I must stress the fact that if you use him in one of your fics before asking me first, I will be very displeased, among other things -p

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter III: Holding Back

By Celestra (AKA El S)

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll protect y-" And suddenly, without warning, Ron collapsed on his bed.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked, completely losing her head as she scrambled towards Ron, who lay facedown and unmoving on his bed.

"Ron, Ron, wake up! Please Ron!" she shook Ron desperately, trying to rouse her brother.

However, to her very great surprise, Ron hadn't fainted. He moaned and stirred slightly, mumbling something Ginny could not hear.

"Ron?" she whispered, leaning over him in concern.

"I'm okay . . ." he said quietly. "I haven't fainted . . . I just – just – I guess my energy gave out for a moment."

From his cage in the corner, Pig hooted something that vaguely sounded like concern.

Ron managed to turn over, each heavy breath ridden with pain from his sore and aching chest.

"Oh Ron, I just – I was – scared . . ." Ginny started to babble, sobbing slightly as she buried her face in his chest. To her surprise, Ron arced away, hissing in pain.

"Ron . . . what . . . ?" she asked in confusion, seeing her brother's face marred in such pain.

"It's nothing," Ron responded, gasping. He tried to lift himself up into a sitting position, but he couldn't do it. He collapsed back down again with a little cry of pain.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Ginny asked sternly, regarding her brother seriously.

"It's nothing . . . just my ribs . . . bruised when I got pulled down the stairs . . . and when I got smashed into the wall."

"Let me see," Ginny demanded.

"No, it's nothing, Ginny."

"Don't lie," Ginny frowned, "It's obviously really hurting you. If I can't see what's wrong, how can I help you?"

"You don't have to do anything. Don't worry about me; okay Ginny? Let me do the worrying." Ron made a feeble attempt at smiling, but his face was still pale.

Ginny shook her head and moved closer to Ron. She began to peel his shirt upwards so she could see the extent of damage on his chest. Ron tried to move away, but there was nowhere for him to go, and pain sliced through his mind when he moved his torso too jerkily, so he complied, and allowed Ginny to take a look and see what she could do to help him.

Ginny bit back an exclamation of horror as she regarded her brother's chest. All around his ribs, dark purple bruises marred his normally only freckled skin. The area was red as well. She replaced the shirt and turned to speak to Ron.

"You're going to need ice for that, those bruises are nasty."

"Fine," Ron grunted, "I'll go down and get some ice."

Ginny shook her head sharply. "You most certainly will not; _you_ are going to stay here and rest."

"Don't be stupid, Ginny. You aren't going downstairs if there's a chance Chris will be there." At this, Ron tried to lift himself off the bed, but he fell back with a whimper of pain. "Er, could you help me up?

Ginny looked triumphant, in a sad way. "There you are, Ron. If you aren't fit to get off the bed yourself, you aren't fit to sneak downstairs for some ice. You're going to have to leave it to me."

Ron groaned in frustration, but he knew his sister was right.

"Fine, but promise me, be extra careful. Don't take risks just for me, all right?"

Ginny nodded her head solemnly as a feeling of doom settled somewhere in her stomach, like she had just swallowed a heavy paperweight.

"If he comes after you, run right back upstairs and lock yourself into a room somewhere, all right?"

"Yes Ron, I promise. But I also promise that when I come back up, I'll have ice for you with me, no matter what."

And before Ron could berate her for such a promise, she had disappeared through the doorway, closing the door silently as she went. Ron held his breath – even Pig was keeping silent.

Ginny kept close to the wall of the hallway as she moved as inaudibly as she could towards the stairwell. Chris was nowhere in sight, but her own heart was beating so loud she was sure he would hear and come from wherever he was in the apartment and catch her.

She reached the stairs and started to climb slowly downwards, taking her time lest she made a noise in hurry that might betray her.

She made it to the last few steps, and she jumped down and landed as noiselessly as cat. The room right beside the stairwell, the living room, had the television on. Ginny could hear it as well as see the flickering images reflected in the hall's mirror behind her. Cautiously, she peered into the room to see if Chris was there.

He was. He was sprawled over the couch, eyes fixed on the television, with the open bottle of alcohol from the brown bag before propped beside him on the floor.

Ginny saw his eyes flicker from the screen to the doorway in sudden suspicion, and so she jumped backwards and away, her read hair bouncing against her neck and back. Luckily, Chris had not seen her – and so she let out a tiny sigh of relief as she made her way to the kitchen.

She knew she would be cornered if Uncle Chris caught her – but yet – as she thought about it, it didn't seem to matter as long as she could get the ice for Ron. Ron was always willing to take a risk or two, and he would do anything for her, and so it was necessary for her to do anything she could, no matter how small at the time, to help him as well.

She stepped onto the tiled floor of the kitchen, remarking that the spilled Tortellini from before was still on the floor, but that Uncle Chris had obviously taken one of the undisturbed plates and emptied it into his stomach.

_'Interesting,' _Ginny thought, deciding to bring the plate up with her as well so that she and Ron didn't wake up absolutely starving.

She took the two forks left and stuck them into the plate among the pasta shells, and stalked over to the refrigerator. Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to press the button that caused the ice cubes to rumble down because it would cause far too much noise, Ginny instead grabbed a plastic bag lying on the counter, and opened the freezer, scooping some ice into the bag.

_'Thank goodness they taught us about these in Muggle Studies, or I would have no idea how to work this thing,'_ Ginny thought gratefully.

She then grabbed her ice parcel as well as the single plate of pasta and headed back upstairs, silent as before, without drawing Uncle Chris's attention to her.

Ron gave a sigh of relief as his sister reappeared, with ice and a plate of pasta no less. The lithe female Weasley handed him the ice, and gratefully he applied it to his bruises, giving a mingled hiss of hurt mixed with respite. Ginny regarded him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," he consoled, "just bruises, nothing broken. I'll be fine in the morning." After a few tentative minutes of keeping the ice pressed against his chest, his hand numbed painfully and he switched, also placing some ice on his face where he had been struck to ease the sting. The redness hadn't gone yet, and with his red hair, it gave the impression his face was fiery.

"Come eat," Ginny demanded, sitting on the bed and placing the plate in between them while handing a fork to Ron and keeping one for herself.

Ron nodded mutely as they both began to eat. It wasn't half bad, but Ron still found himself hoping it would disagree horribly with Chris and perhaps leave him disabled for much of the summer . . . but that really was too much to hope for, since if that were the case, they would most likely be sick as well.

They ate in silence – neither Ron nor Ginny felt much like discussing the evening's events. Indeed, they were rather more concerned with forgetting it as soon as possible.

When they finished eating, Ginny blinked and smacked herself in the forehead. Ron raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Mum . . . when mum comes by tomorrow!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "We have proof now, we can show her your bruises and the mark on your face from his ring! She'll have to believe us and take us somewhere else, somewhere safer!"

A grin slowly plowed its way across Ron's face. "Blimey . . .you've got a point, Gin! We'll be out of this hellhole by tomorrow afternoon!" he added triumphantly.

"But until then . . ." Ginny murmured, looking nervously at the door that led to the hallway and the rest of the apartment. The fiery-haired girl wrapped her arms around her knees. "We can't even use magic. . ."

"I don't think there's ever been time I've hated that Decree For The Restriction Of Underage Magic more," Ron swore vehemently. "You'd think they'd lift it, what with You-Know-Who out there."

"I expect they will soon but haven't yet had the time do so," Ginny said wisely. "And in any case, there are more sub-decrees about using magic on muggles – it's definitely not allowed except in special circumstances, and you get sent up to the Muggle Hate-Crime Office. But for life-threatening situations . . . they might let us do something about it in that case . . ."

"This isn't life-threatening, it's just Chris smacking us around a bit. It doesn't qualify, as much as I wish it did," Ron grinned wryly.

Ginny eyed his chest and hissed, "Not funny, Ron."

Ron gave her a serious look. "Ginny, I don't want you staying in your room alone. There's no telling what he might do in the middle of the night once he's got himself right drunk and we aren't allowed to use magic to protect ourselves."

Ginny gave Ron a disbelieving look. "Honestly, do you think I would _want_ to stay alone with him around? Don't think I'm a baby or anything, but I would prefer to stay in your room with you tonight."

Ron shook his head. "I wasn't going to give you a choice," he grinned.

"Just a sec," Ginny said as she quickly ducked out of Ron's room into her own. She was back in a flash of red with her quilt and pillow. Ron made to get up and let her have the bed, but Ginny wouldn't hear of it, insisting that since he was injured he should have the bed and making a sort of nest for herself on the carpeted section of floor.

Pig started to tweet wildly from his cage in the corner, apparently happy he had another houseguest.

Once they were both settled down and didn't feel much like talking again, they figured it would be a good decision to get some rest, as they whole-heartedly intended on leaving as soon as possible.

"Good night, Ron. Feel better," whispered Ginny from her spot on the floor.

"You too, Gin," mumbled Ron, who feigned a sleepy voice with the intent to stand watch until the wee hours of the morning which were practically night anyways due to the darkness.

And so the night melted back into a day full of sunshine that touched upon all the corners of the room, awaking once more the Weasley children from a restless sleep.

Ginny disappeared into her own room to change as Ron did the same, feeling his bruised chest and face and remarking on how it was still very sore. As the two made their way into the kitchen, they both noticed Chris hadn't bothered cleaning up the spilled pasta from the night before. Soon after, Chris himself made his way into the kitchen, tousle-haired and looking sleepy coupled with a possible light hangover.

"Clean that up," he barked to Ron, who gave him an infuriated look at his gall at bossing him around in such a manner, but not wanting a repeat of last night's events. He hissed in pain when he tried bending over, but a wide-eyed, angry Ginny muttered that she would do it and hopped to it.

Chris took note of Ron's glare and smirked. _'Damn freaks think they're so special . . . but they'll learn not to try any funny stuff with me.'_

Once Ginny was done, Chris again took pleasure in bossing around the adolescents. "I don't know what time your mother will be coming around, so you better get to making her breakfast," he sneered.

"Oh, no need for that," Molly Weasley's voice sounded from the hallway as she strolled in, flowered apron flowing as she twirled her wand in her hand. It was apparent she had just Apparated.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed hoarsely, privately thinking he had never been so happy to see her as he was now.

The two Weasley children shot like rockets to their mother, their flaming hair adding even more to the image of rockets taking off.

"Goodness! You've only been gone a day," Mrs. Weasley blinked.

"Mum, mum!" Ginny near sobbed. "We need to talk to you!"

Chris' face, which had been previously sporting a fake cheery smile, abruptly switched to an ugly scowl as he realized what the brats were trying to do. A wrathful mother was one thing, but a wrathful mother protecting her young with the ability to do just about anything, including a large number of incredibly unpleasant things with just a narrow strip of wood, was quite another. His second cousin Molly Weasley was surely the reason behind the myths that redheads have evil tempers.

If they told Molly what he had done, he would certainly be turned into a horned toad or disemboweled - or maybe even both. He couldn't let that happen; this was exactly why he didn't want them in his house in the first place!

Chris thought fast, and a truly malicious smile lit upon his face.

"Ginny, dear, come help me set the table. The nice dishes are in the other room," he said sweetly, yanking the girl along and thrusting her into the dining room of his spacious apartment.

"What, no, sto!" Ginny started, but Chris clapped a hand over her mouth, and abruptly the nasty smell of his dirty hand clouded her sense of taste. She tried spitting but his hand stayed put.

"Don't say a word," Chris breathed dangerously.

"When Ron tells mum, you'll be so screwed!" Ginny tried to threaten angrily, but with Chris' nasty hand still there, she could only make muffled indiscernible noises.

"If I slit your throat right now, even magic won't be able to save you," Chris warned.

Ginny gulped, a fear much more palpable then yesterday slowly coursing through her body and making her blood run cold in her veins. Here it was . . . actual threats against her life . . . and yet, he was still right. Magic couldn't bring back the dead.

"Don't make a sound," Chris snarled as he pushed the girl towards a cabinet roughly. "And don't you dare move until I get you!"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was fussing over her son's state.

"Ohhh, Ronniekins! Where are all these bruises from? You certainly didn't have those yesterday! What happened?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but felt his chest constricting in fear. _'No! Ginny! He's taken Ginny! He must know what we're going to do! If I say anything . . . I can't take a chance we won't get to her before he does!'_

To make matters worse, Chris appeared in the doorway.

_'Does mum notice how menacing he looks, or is it just me?'_

"Yes, Ron, what happened?" Chris' voice had a definite edge in its tone now, although Mrs. Weasley appeared not to notice, as she was busy gazing at her son in concern.

"Er . . . I fell down the stairs and crashed against the table," Ron said clearly, staring right at Chris determinedly and hoping against hope his mother would understand what he was trying to tell her without possibly putting Ginny at risk. In any case, it was as truthful as he was willing to be, given the situation.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Oh Ronnie, you really must be careful . . . especially these days . . ." She pressed her wand-tip gently against his cheek and he felt the bruise dissipate, but as the bruises on his chest were concealed, he didn't want to bring attention to them.

"Now, where has Ginny got to?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, mostly to herself. "And what is it you two wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, I'll go check on Ginny make sure she hasn't gotten into any _accidents_," Chris volunteered in an amiable voice, leaving the room slowly. Ron didn't need Hermione's brains to recognize the veiled threat.

Chris lurked right outside the doorway, straining to hear what the boy would tell his mother.

"Er . . . that is . . . let Harry and Hermione know they can't stay over until you're done what Dumbledore's asked." Ron thought quickly on the spot.

Outside the doorway, Chris grinned, satisfied with himself and feeling very powerful, as he went to retrieve a trembling Ginny and a stack of china.

Mrs. Weasley regarded her son fondly. "Once we've set a headquarters up, things should be less hectic. No telling when that'll be, but we'll have you all over soon, darling."

"Oh . . . right . . ." Ron said, at a loss. _'What if we're here for almost all the summer? What if we don't make it to that happy Chris-free time?'_

"But still, don't forget to write Harry," Mrs. Weasley was saying as Ginny and Chris re-entered the room with said dishes. "Poor boy . . . cooped up with those muggles with such awful memories from the end of this year . . . I'm sure he would love to hear from you, besides just me telling him we'll get him eventually. Hermione, too."

Inwardly, Chris made a face. _'Blech. More wizarding freaks. And I can't risk Ron 'accidentally' letting slip his situation and bringing more magic-types up here. Will have to see to this problem.' _

Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous breakfast for the lot of them, and it quickly disappeared, though not by any magic save the grumbling of hungry stomachs. As Mrs. Weasley made ready to leave, she hugged both Ron and Ginny and told them to keep in touch, although to be discreet about what they put in letters in case they were intercepted in these dangerous times.

Even their mother faded from view with a soft popping noise, the Weasley children couldn't help but think _'No! Come back! We need you here!'_

Once the dishes were put away, Chris rounded on the two like an angry wolverine.

"You almost talked," he growled. "This I will not allow. I won't have your parents coming back here and bothering me just because you lot happen to be freaks of nature. You will keep quiet and make sure no wizards or witches" (here he spat the words) "come up here, or you will be very sorry indeed. In fact, I don't think I trust you with sending any letters. Not after the stunt you tried to pull today."

_'No! Pig is our last connection to the outside world!'_ Ron thought in panic. Out loud, he spoke rudely to Chris. "You heard mum. She wants us to send letters to our friends, and to them."

Chris laughed cruelly, noting the dread that was enveloping the Weasley children. "If they should ask, I shall tell them you are fearful about getting your letters intercepted, being such a close friend to this allegedly important Barry Trotter person or whatever his name is, and your parents being involved in some sort of dangerous shenanigan."

With that, he strode to Ron's room and seized Pigwidgeon's cage. The tiny owl hooted in alarm and flittered around his cage, almost getting his head stuck in between the cage bars.

"I wonder if owl tastes like chicken," Chris remarked with a pitiless chuckle.

"No! Leave him alone!" Ron shouted, his love of animals prevailing over his pretend annoyance with his small pet.

"He's just a bitty owl! Don't hurt him!" Ginny pleaded, eyes following Pig's frantic efforts.

"We'll see," Chris said dramatically, laughing sardonically as he took the owl t and locked it within his own room. They could still hear the owl's frenzied hoots. Ron was fuming at the mistreatment of themselves and his pet.

"Now, you two – I've got work to do. You shall stay here, or there will be hell to pay. Understand me?"

Still glaring, both teens nodded.

Chris chuckled. "Good. I shall see you tonight."

After he was gone, Ron raced to the balcony to make sure he was really leaving the building. Once he was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief, and made his way towards the door.

Ginny blinked bemusedly. "What are you doing?"

"Damned if he thinks I'm going to put up with his bullshit. I will not stay here so that he can come back at his leisure and threaten us some more before beating up on us"! The redheaded boy fumed.

"Well, I'm coming with. Mind . . . do you have any idea where to go?"

"Anywhere but here," Ron sighed.

They wandered the sunny, crowded streets for an hour or so, but it was quickly becoming boring, and Ron didn't have a whole lot of wizard money, let alone muggle money, to spend on amusement. Ginny had told Ron what had happened when Chris took her aside and after raging a bit more, they were currently debating what to do and how long they could prolong going back.

Just then, a familiar voice sounded in Ron and Ginny's ears, making them both jump.

"Ron! Ginny! What are you two doing here!"

Ron slowly turned around in shock . . .

TO BE CONTINUED!

Meep, sorry about the wait again. covers eyes in shame Oh, and the cliffhanger. Except.. it's fun leaving readers in suspense -p I doubt very much this was worth the wait, but I'm hoping it was. Been busy along with all the other stuff listed up there, and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon, but hey, I have a new semester starting now. Bah, high school.. shakes head

Anyways, please review and make my day! Reviews actually make me write faster, no joke. When I get nice reviews asking me to update, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy and guilty for not getting chapters out faster, so it inspires me -p


End file.
